If Andy Knew
by toystorylover
Summary: What if Andy knew about the toys in the movies? Enjoy!
1. Before the Movies: Part 1

Andy came home after his first year at cowboy camp, singing songs all the way home. When he got there, he went to his room, closed the door, and flopped in to bed. The next morning, he woke up, rubbed his eyes, sat up, and proceeded to scream.

But first, who is Andy? How is he related to this story? Well, I'll tell you. Just read on.

Andrew Davis, commonly known as Andy, is a (currently) 6 year old boy. He has light brown hair, and his eyes are blue. He has a sister named Molly. Does this sound familiar? Yes, Andy Davis is from Toy Story. This is an alternate story. Ready now? Okay, here's what happens next. But first, we must go back an hour or two, to when the toys are alive.

* * *

The toys in Andy's room were having a meeting. It was only the tenth meeting. The toys meeting in it were Hamm, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, Mr. Spell, Bo Peep, RC, Sarge and the Soldiers, Etch a Sketch,Rocky Gibraltar, and the leader, Sheriff Woody, among other, less important characters.

"Allright! Quiet down back there! Thank you." Woody called to the toys. "Okay, Andy is at Cowboy Camp, and won't be home until tomorrow night. So, find something to do, and have a good day. That's all." The toys dismissed themselves, and went off to their own activities. The next night, Andy returned, and he went to his room, and flopped in to bed. The next morning, he woke up, sat up, and screamed. Why did he scream? Well, you'll find out…next chapter!

**Sorry! My idea is that the toys have another staff meeting, and Andy wakes up, and sees them. If you have another suggestion that you think is better, please do tell. Also, if you could write what the staff meeting should be about, tell me! I need ideas like every other writer on this planet! Thank you.**


	2. Before the Movies: Part 2

The toys in Andy's room were having another meeting, the next morning, before Andy had woken up. They were discussing what to do in the event that one of the toys was spotted by a human. Ironic, right? Anyway, let's listen to their meeting.

Woody called on a random toy each week, for a certain situation, so everyone remembered what to do. This was a weekly meeting, on every Monday morning. "Allright, Potato Head, your turn. What do toys do if we are spotted by a human for only one second?"

"Easy. We instantly freeze, and hope they don't think too much of it."

"Nice job," Woody remarked. "Now, Slinky, what do we do if they are out of the room for a reason we don't know?" Slinky responded quickly, "We wait five minutes, and one toy is a lookout, just in case."

"Good." Woody said. "Okay, now what if-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Every toy jumped. Every toy looked toward the bed. Andy sat up, fully awake, and said in a squeaky voice, "Maybe you should talk about what do to in _this_ situation." Then he said more quietly, "Mom's coming." The toys froze. Andy's mom said, "Are you allright?" Andy whimpered, "I had a nightmare, that a teddy bear let me fall into a fire pit!"

Andy's mom said, "It's okay. It was only a dream. Go to sleep." She left. Andy turned toward the toys, and told them, "Tomorrow, we need to talk." Then he fell asleep.

**So, not exactly what some of you expected, huh? Oh, by the way, the nightmare is only the beginning. Wait until the other nightmares come. Yes, this is part of a sub-plot. Also, what do you think is going to happen next? Only one more part, then the movies will begin. Also, there will be scenes between the movies, after the 3 movies, some concerning the shorts, and maybe, I'll add some other one-shots of the TV specials when they come out. If you don't know about them, look up Toy Story of Terror. Good day to you all!**


	3. Before the Movies: Part 3

Andy woke up, finding Woody next to him, and shook Woody awake.

"Huh? Wha- Oh my gosh!" Woody jumped up, surprised, until he remembered yesterday night. "Oh. Well, this is awkward." Andy sighed in a 'give-me-a-break' way.

"Okay, Woody. How can you be alive?"

"Well, I honestly don't know. We've always been like this. To answer some of your other questions, all of the toys in here can move. Most of us can talk, but some of us can't. We're not supposed to talk to humans, or move when they're looking our way. I guess that you're the first to catch us."

Andy frowned, then asked, "Will you act any differently, now that I know?" All the toys had gathered to watch the conversation. Woody hesitated, then figured out a way.

"Here's my idea. We can come alive for you, but only when _only_ you are in the room. Any other time, we won't show our true selves."

Andy agreed, and the toys settled in for a new life ahead of them.

**Sorry it's so short, but I promise that the next chapters concern the movies! The next chapters will take longer, but they will ****be**** longer, as well. If you want an OC as a girl Andy likes for Toy Story 3, here is your information:**

**Name:**

**Age: (15 through 19)**

**Clothes:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Personality:**

**I'll decide which the winning entry is after a few days. That's it! See you in my other stories!**


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry for the delay, but I am really busy! Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

* * *

A row of boxes are on the floor of a room. They are drawn up in crayon to look like a miniature Western town. The bedroom is lined with cloud wallpaper giving the impression of sky. One of the boxes has a children's illustrated "WANTED" Poster of a Mr. Potato Head taped to it. A Mr. Potato Head is set in front of the poster. At Andy's cue, he comes to life.

"Alright everyone, this is a stick-up!" Mr. Potato Head shouted. "Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe!" There was a box behind the other toys that looked like a bank. At Potato Head's command, Hamm went forward, and dropped a few coins, with the help of Andy, who turned him upside down. "Ohh! Money, money, money!" He kissed the coins, trying not to burst into laughter.

Bo Peep then came on to the scene. "Stop it, stop it, you mean old Potato!" She said, while whooshing her crook at him. Then Mr. Potato Head came forward at her. "Quiet, Bo Peep, or your sheep get run over." He pointed to the sheep, who were on the race car track. Bo Peep gasped. On the inside, she knew they would be okay.

"Oh, no! Not my sheep! Somebody do something!" That's when Sheriff Woody came to town. Andy pulled his string, just for the sake of it. "Reach for the sky." his voice box announced.

Mr. Potato Head acted surprised. "Oh, no. Sheriff Woody!' He didn't drop his gun, though.

"I've come to stop you, One-Eyed Bart!" Woody pulled out one of his eyes, leaving him with one eye, as his name suggested. Mr. Potato Head then cried out, "Doh! How'd you know it was me?"

"Are you gonna come quietly?"

"You can't touch me, Sheriff!" Mr. Potato Head stated. "I brought my attack dog, with a built-in force field!"

Slinky came out, and pretended to make a forcefield with his coils. Woody smiled, then said his line. "Well, I brought my dinosaur, who eats force-field dogs!"

Just then, Rex came out, and roared feebly. Andy helped him. "Roar!"

Woody then said, "You're goin' to jail, Bart. Say goodbye to the wife and Tater Tots."

Mr. Potato Head then said, "Well, if I had any." All the toys laughed and broke up the play. Andy came over to Woody.

"You saved the day again, Woody." Woody smiled.

"You're my favorite deputy!" Andy laughed.

"C'mon, let's wrangle up the cattle." Andy told Woody. As the other toys watched, he grabbed an old jump rope, and turned the boxes that had made up the set, which turns them into cows. Woody lassoed the pretend cattle. Andy then let Woody ride around on RC, and the two of them herded the remaining "cow" boxes under Molly's crib. In the stairwell, Andy placed Woody on the top of the stairwell banister allowing Woody to slide downstairs, whooping quietly. Andy raced ahead and catched him at the bottom.

In Andy's room, Mr. Potato Head grabbed his parts, and said to Hamm, "So, Go Fish?"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Andy & Woody sat on the spinning chair and spun themselves around and around. Woody suddenly got an idea.

"Andy! Catapult me!" Andy smiled, and used the La-Z-Boy foot rest as a catapult. Andy flung Woody across the room to the sofa. "Score!" Andy yelled! Then, he went to his mom, who was setting up the decorations. Woody fell still as Andy's mother turned around.

* * *

**Write a review, and I'll be back soon!**


End file.
